


The Barmaro Prompts

by Kisho



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Angst, Barmaro, M/M, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots inspired by prompts from an RP Generator. Barmaro</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barmaro Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Amaro and Barba meet during the zombie apocalypse. Barba needs Amaro's help
> 
> Most of my Zombie knowledge comes from The Walking Dead, but I'm not a hardcore fan x). Do forgive me for any grammatical errors

Amaro's legs were begging him to stop and rest. But nighttime was approaching fast, and he needed to find shelter. While the gore of Walkers that stained his clothes kept them at bay, he couldn't be too careful. One wrong move and he was dead.

In the distance he could hear the moaning of Walkers. Amaro quickened his pace but hesitated when he heard someone shout. He had learned that it was always better to help no one but himself. Amaro had come across many corrupt humans who seemed friendly at first, but attempted to stab him in the back the moment he let his guard down.

However, he used to be a cop. He could never forget his training or his values that he had learned in the academy and his job. And so, the cop inside him won.

Amaro was aware that he was running low on ammo, so he pulled out a knife instead. He quickly went towards where the scream had come from and saw three Walkers clawing at a car. Slowly, he approached the Walkers. Even the man who was on top of the car didn't notice him. Amaro stabbed one of the Walkers' head and pulled it out before the other two could notice. Just as he did the same with the second one, the last Walker noticed.

Amaro stepped back to avoid it, but he tripped over a log and fell back. The Walker followed after him, and Amaro held it at arms length. The Walker tried to bite him, but Amaro kept shifting. Just when he thought he couldn't hold the Walker away any longer, a knife went through its forehead. It stopped moving, and Amaro pushed it off of him.

"Oh my god." Amaro looked up and suddenly lost his voice. "Is it really you, detective?"

It was Barba, who Amaro never expected to see again along with the rest of the detectives. His hair was a complete mess and seemed as if he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in forever. Stubble had appeared on Barba's face, which Amaro had never seen before. He still had his black suit jacket, but it was filthy and covered with blood. Amaro slightly wondered if Barba had kept it to appear presentable in this chaotic world, but brushed the thought aside.

"I..." Amaro cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to his mind, "I never thought I would see you...any of you guys...ever again." Barba helped Amaro back up to his feet and shakily returned the knife. Noticing how edgy he seemed, Amaro touched his shoulder lightly. "What is it?" Barba sniffed slightly and smiled sadly at Amaro.

"I was with Liv for a while." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I really thought we were going to make it together, I really-" He began to choke up and turned away, trying to compose himself. "But no. Life's just been a bitch to her. So many of them just came out of nowhere. I was lucky I even survived at all."

Amaro rubbed his left temple as he mused over the fact that Olivia Benson was dead. It all seemed like a dream. He was almost sure that if he pinched his arm, he would be back home safe and sound. Back home, where he was alone.

"It's getting dark," Amaro said, after a while, "we need to find shelter fast." Barba nodded in agreement.

"There's a house nearby. We could stay there."

"Right, but first..." Amaro went over to the "dead" Walkers and rubbed his hand all over them to get their blood. He then proceeded to placed it on Barba's face and clothes. When he was finished, Barba stared at his clothes in detestation.

"Disgusting." He muttered.

"I know, but it should help keep them away."

"Right..."

-*

It hadn't taken them long to find the house. The sun had just set, so there was hardly any light. Amaro went in first, gun in hand, to make sure there was no Walkers lying about. When he was positive there was nothing in the house, he called over Barba and told him it was safe. As Barba walked in, he noticed a coat hanger stand and removed his jacket. Once he put the jacket out of his way, he went to the kitchen. Honestly, he could go for a scotch right now.

He opened up the cabinets and was disappointed when he only saw a few cans. Oh well. It's not like he actually expected there to be scotch.

"You find anything good?" asked Amaro, from the other room.

"Not much." Barba sighed and put the cans down. He wasn't very hungry right now. He joined Amaro in the other room and noticed that some candles were lit.

"I found some matches and candles in one of the bedrooms. Convenient, huh?" Barba nodded and sat down on the couch. Silence hovered over them. Barba felt very awkward. Even before the apocalypse, the two had never really hung out before. Their contact was always limited to work. Suddenly, he realized he had never properly thanked Amaro.

"Thank you for saving me detective." Barba said, clearing is throat. Amaro looked up.

"Don't mention it." Amaro seemed a bit perplexed. "Just call me Nick. I mean, I'm not a detective anymore. You aren't even a lawyer anymore."

"Alright, Nick." Silence again. It was beginning to become overbearing.

"Were you with anyone before?" Barba asked, interested. Amaro pressed his lips together as he wondered where to start.

"I was with Maria and Zara," Amaro said, staring off at the wall, "but we got separated when a herd of Walkers came one day. I don't even know if they're alive or not."

"I'm sure they are." Barba offered. Amaro nodded and decided to change the subject.

"We've never actually hung out before all this happened, you know?" Amaro pointed out.

"Maybe because someone had yelled at me in an elevator, before." Barba smirked.

"Maybe someone needed to be slapped with some sense." Amaro said innocently. Barba slightly smiled but soon dropped it as his thoughts drifted off to Eddie and Alex. Were they still alive?

"I wonder," Barba muttered, "how the others are doing."

"Don't count them out. I'm sure they're fine. Our training wasn't for nothing."

"I suppose." Amaro couldn't help but notice that Barba seemed depressed. It was understandable, but it still bothered him.

"When's the last time you've danced?" Amaro asked, standing up. Barba raised an eyebrow. "What?" "You heard me." Amaro pressed. "When's the last time you've dance?" Barba rolled his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Well get up. We're dancing right now." Amaro grabbed Barba's arm and tried to pull him up but Barba resisted.

"You have got to be joking!"

"I did save your life. You at least owe me this." Amaro chuckled.

" 'Don't mention it' " mocked Barba, as Amaro finally managed to pull him up. "Fine, but we don't have any music." Amaro grinned.

"Liv told us you're good at singing. Why don't you sing?" Barba slightly blushed.

"I'm not...I'm not that good," he muttered.

"Oh please, Liv said your voice was like an angel's. Come on." Barba sighed.

"Alright fine! I'll sing something that perfectly describes you."

"Oh, I don't like where this is going..." Amaro took Barba's hand and placed his other hand on Barba's waist. Barba was completely annoyed with the fact that he was the one with the woman's position while Amaro stuck with the man's position.

_There's a sucker born every minute_

Amaro laughed at the first line as they finally began to dance.

_Each time the second hand sweeps to the top_

_Like dandelions up they pop,_

_Their ears so big, their eyes so wide. And though I feed em bonafide, baloney!_

_With no truth in it Why you can bet I'll find some rube to buy my corn._

_Cause theres a sure-as-shooting sucker born a minute, And Im referring to the minute you were born._

Barba made sure to point at Amaro as he said the last line as they spun around.

_Each blessed hour, brings sixty of em._

_Each time the wooden cuckoo shows his face_

_Another sucker takes his place,_

_And plunks his quarter on the line To buy my brand of genuine, malarkey!_

_God bless and love em!_

_But don't feel sad or hoppin mad or cause a scene!_

_Cause theres a sure-as-shooting sucker born a minute,_

_But Ma'am you mighta been the minute in between._

Barba's scornful face was slowly becoming more relax as he continued to sing the song. He was never really open about his singing, so he was a bit embarrassed singing it in front of Amaro. However, Amaro seemed to be enjoying it so it only boosted his confidence.

_If I allow that right here in my hands_

_The smallest living human man, The sight of that is surely worth a dime._

_If I present an educated pooch_

_Who's trained to dance the hoochie cooch_

_What better way to waste a bit of time?_

_If I imported monumental cost_

_A lady, fair, who's head was lost_

_While crossing railroad tracks to pick some zinnias_

_Who eats farina through a hose_

_And wears pink tights instead of clothes_

_If that ain't worth a buck my name ain't Phineas!_

_Aw you say thats hog wash well who cares?_

_You'll buy my hog wash long as There's a sucker! B_ _orn every minute_

_Each time the second hand sweeps to the top Like dandelions up they pop,_

_Their ears so big, their eyes so wide. And though my tale is bonafide, baloney!_

_Just let me spin it,_

_And ain't no man who can resist me wait and see_

_Cause theres a sure-as-shooting sucker born a minute,_

_And friends the biggest one excluding none is_

_Me!_

Amaro laughed, and they slowly stopped dancing.

"Wow, you really are a good singer, Rafael." Barba's cheeks flushed at the compliment.

"Well, thank you. It's been while since I've sang for anyone." He admitted.

"You better get used to it, because now I'm going to make you sing more often." Amaro yawned and stretched. "We should rest. You never know what tomorrow brings."

"Ah, right..." Barba wondered off to the hall and noticed there was only one bedroom. "Did you fail to mention that there was only one bed?" Amaro shrugged.

"Must have slipped my mind. But it's not that big of a deal right?" Barba slightly hesitated, and Amaro just went inside. "If it bothers you, just sleep on the couch. See how comfortable it is." Barba sighed and just let it be.

-*

When Barba woke up, he found himself alone. Barba suddenly found himself remembering various scenarios that had happen ended just like this in the past but shook his head. Amaro wasn't his lover. In fact, he was barely a friend. Even so, Barba got up from the bed and decided to go look for him. He had found Amaro outside of the house. It was still kind of dark, but he could see some light slowly appearing.

"Nick?" Barba called. Amaro turned around, and Barba noticed he had his gun in his hand. He headed over towards him.

"I'm just wondering what we should do." Amaro said once Barba went to his side. "Should we stay here or continue moving forward? I'm leaning more towards the latter."

"Honestly, I do prefer having shelter, but there's hardly any food." Amaro nodded and continued looking ahead.

"I wonder what'll happen if we do go on ahead?" Barba shrugged.

"We'd probably find more survivors. Hopefully they'll be helpful."

As a breeze passed by, they could hear some scuffling in the grass. They turned around and saw five Walkers heading towards them.

"Shit!" Amaro managed to shoot two of the Walkers in the head, but he then gave it Barba. "Don't use unless you obsoletely have to, understand?" Amaro pulled out the knife from his pocket and went ahead.

"Wait, don't!" shouted Barba. Barba went after him, holding the gun awkwardly. He had never shot a gun before, and he was afraid he was going to blow it when he need it most.

Amaro decapitated one of them and kicked the head away, keeping his eye on the other two. Barba kept the gun pointed at the one farthest from Amaro.

However, it didn't seem to be interested in Amaro. It started to run towards him, surprising both of them.

"Shoot it!" Amaro shouted, turning towards his direction. As he did, the Walker found its opening and bit him on his right waist. Amaro screamed in agony and fell down to the floor with it.

"Nick!" Barba shot the one heading towards him twice and luckily managed to shoot it in the head. With what little power he had left, Amaro picked up his knife and stabbed it. "Nick, oh god!"

Barba ran to his side, kicked the Walker aside. He dragged Amaro away until he was pretty far from the "dead" walkers. He placed the gun on grass and rested Amaro's head on his lap.

"It fucking bit me," Amaro gasped, "that thing fucking bit me!" Barba slightly winced as he looked at Amaro's wound. It didn't look good at all. At this rate he would turn into another Walker. Amaro suddenly found his eyelids to be very heavy.

"Hey, shh..." Barba gently stroked Amaro's cheek, trying to keep the other's eyes open, "look, the sun is rising." Amaro slowly turned to look at the sunrise, tears falling down his eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?" Amaro, unable to speak at the moment, nodded in agreement. His eyes never left the sight.

The sky was bathed in a dark orange, painting the clouds as well. Amaro could see birds flying way up high, not paying attention to what was happening below them.

Amaro had seen plenty of sunrises in his lifetime; perhaps his most memorable one was with Zara. He slightly laughed as he recalled the day. She had wanted to stay up all night so she wouldn't miss it. Normally, he wouldn't have allowed it, but it was a weekend. Amaro had fallen asleep around four in the morning, but Zara woke him up just as the sun began to rise. He could never forget how happy she looked back then.

"I can't believe this is my last sunrise," Amaro said, chuckling. Barba kept quiet as he began running his fingers through Amaro's hair. "Please don't let me turn into those bastards...please."

"I-I won't." Barba said, after moment. "Just keep looking at the sunrise." Amaro smiled. He didn't know why.

"It really is beautiful." He said, his voice shaky. "Hey, promise me something."

"Anything." Amaro winced as the pain in his right waist began to intensify. Barba could see the blood flowing out and whispered that it was going to be ok. Amaro felt slightly cold and began to shiver.

"Promise me," Amaro whispered, "that you'll keep on surviving when I'm gone. You won't give up." Barba sighed and smiled sadly.

"Honestly, I don't see the point anymore." Barba mused. "I wonder, why am I even trying? The world's not going to change. The cycle will continue until one day, I make a mistake and die." Amaro weakly reached up and grabbed the back of Barba's neck. Slowly, he pulled him down until their faces were about two inches apart. Barba's cheeks were slowly turning to the same color as his eyes.

"Listen, Rafi." Amaro whispered. "Right now, I know it seems that. But you just got to have hope. One day a cure will be found. One day all these Walkers will be gone. So keep fighting for that future." Amaro could feel tears falling down on his face. He couldn't help but admit the warmth felt good against his cold face.

"Aren't you angry right now?" Barba asked once wiped the tears out of his eyes. Amaro laughed.

"I want to break everything that comes my way. I don't want to fucking die yet." A lump formed in his throat as he said the statement. "I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to meet more survivors and make a new home. This isn't fair. God, this isn't fair." The tears returned to both of their eyes as Amaro shouted this. Life was cruel.

Barba felt Amaro's grip on his neck tighten. Amaro's eyes had been shut, but he opened his eyes and looked into Barba's.

"Just get it over with now. Shot me right now." Barba nodded and slowly picked up the gun from the grass. The gun felt foreign in his hand again.

Barba recalled their argument in the elevator so long ago. Ever since that day, he had felt some sort of resentment towards Amaro. He was the last person he ever wanted to be with. But now, Barba didn't want to be on anyone else's side. He wanted to survive this Hell with Amaro. To laugh and fight with him. But that wasn't an option anymore.

"Don't forget your promise, Rafi." Amaro muttered.

"Never."

And then he pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have forgot to mention the second prompt: Amaro is bitten by a zombie and has to be put down by Barba.  
> Cruel of me? I hope so!  
> Chapter may not be updated so often because of school and plus I want to try and make each one long x)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts! I do appreciate critics, but please don't hate Dx
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
